Chernobyl
by MangaParty0123
Summary: This is a take on the Chernobyl explosion based in the town of South Park. Kyle has to retrace his steps if he is to ever have a chance at finding Stan once again. Follow Kyle as he spends every waking moment reliving the fateful day and his hunt to find his love of his life in the midst of the tragedy. I don't own South Park or the characters they belong to the creators.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle**

 _It was strange to think that only that day, I had been hanging with my friends, Kenny, Stan and Cartman. We were innocently playing around, and unbeknownst to us, our world was about to be violently flipped upside down in the matter of a few hours. I still go back and visit, now that its safer, and I retrace that day, where we were playing, then when we went home and then when we left. I always retrace that day, so much so that it is engrained in my mind. I retrace my steps in the hopes that I will, someday, if not today, find Stan once again. He is the last person I want to lose._

 _So I guess now would be a good time to retrace my steps, to go back to that day, to go back to before my world fell apart around me, before reactor 4 exploded…_

 **26** **th** **April**

I woke up early to the sound of my alarm beeping in my ear. I rolled over, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, only to realise we weren't in high school that day and I had, in fact, forgotten to turn off my alarm. I switched it off and checked my phone for any messages. Nothing. Well that isn't a surprise. I got up out of bed, pulling on my green, fluffball of a dressing gown and slipped my phone into the pocket of it. I slid on my slippers and made my way into the bathroom, tying up my dressing gown. As I walked to the bathroom, I ran my hand through my red curls, making a mental note to get them cut a bit, they were starting to get a little on the long side, they were just past my shoulders by this point, just think of how long it gets when its wet. I entered the bathroom, knowing nobody would be using the bathroom by now as I was always up before everyone else. Ike would be on his way to middle school today, dad would be at work, mom would probably find a protest today. I wouldn't be surprised. She would probably join the protest at the power plant if I'm honest. I shut and locked the door to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, sighing at the bags under my eyes and dragging myself to get into the shower.

Once I had finished in the shower, I decided to stay in my dressing gown and pyjamas as I went downstairs for breakfast. Before I headed downstairs, I made a quick detour to my room to pick up a hair tie and tie back my wet curls so they didn't get in my face. I quickly checked my phone once again, smiling as I saw a text message from Stan.

 _Hey dude, forget to turn off your alarm again?_ _?_

I scoffed a little, the smile still plastered on my face. How had he known? Only way I can think of is that he had guessed from the countless other times I had done the same thing. I sent a quick reply and went to get some orange juice from the fridge.

"Hi mom," I greeted with a smile as I grabbed a glass and began filling it. Glancing outside, I thought maybe I should have opted for coffee.

"Good morning Bubbulah," my mom smiled at me, putting some pancakes on a plate for me.

I quickly drank the orange juice and washed out the glass, then getting a mug and boiling the kettle for a coffee. "Anyone else for coffee?" I shouted, knowing everyone would be up by now. I got the usual yes from dad and another yes from a voice I didn't usually hear in the morning. I knew who it was. Stan. I smiled to myself, shaking my head and making the coffees, leaving dads on the counter and making my way into the dining room with my pancakes carefully balanced on my forearm.

"Did you come here just for mom's pancakes or did you get ditched by everyone again?" I grinned at my super best friend, Stan, placing the coffee infront of him, noting that he was too in his dressing gown. "Or did you sleep here like under my bed or something and not tell me?" I chuckled, sitting opposite the raven haired boy. His hair was sticking up every which way, showing that he had not long gotten up, and obviously walked over here in his slippers since he was wearing a pair of his we kept here he was over that much.

Stan had matured whilst we grew up, he had gained a lot of muscle from all the football, gained a few piercings them both being in his ear. "I actually came over because your mom invited me and don't forget that we are all going out today don't forget. Also I figured that you hadn't switched off your alarm," he chuckled as we both dug into our pancakes and coffee.

Ike soon came downstairs with his breakfast too and sat with us, telling us stories from middle school, telling us about the girls he was after. I laughed to myself a few times, glancing up at Stan as we soon finished our breakfast and coffee, taking our plates out and heading up to my room. We got dressed, hung out in my room for a while to wait for Cartman and Kenny to wake up so we could go and meet them. We had all decided yesterday that because my house would be empty, everyone would come to mine to meet before we all went out since we gathered that Cartman would be the last to wake up.

Soon enough, Kenny knocked the door, after mom, dad and Ike had all left and Stan and I ran downstairs to answer the door and let Kenny in. We decided to play some games whilst we waited for Cartman to turn up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stan**

 _The day the reactor exploded, my world fell apart around me. I wonder if he knows that I trace my steps, I wonder if he knows that I'm looking for him, I wonder if he knows I feel so lost without him and that I have nothing left anymore. Does he know how much I would do for him? I was devastated once I found out what had happened. I broke, I thought he was gone. Maybe he is gone and this just a fruitless search I keep doing, every single day. I don't even know if his parents made it, if any of his family made it, so I won't know if he is okay or not until I see him._

I was up early since my sister was yelling as per usual. I groaned and tried to bury my head under the pillow, and when that didn't work I briefly considered just smothering myself, but then I remembered what I was doing today and who I was seeing and that soon changed. I smiled to myself and dragged myself out of bed. I looked to my phone to see if I had any messages and noted I had none, so I pocketed my phone and walked downstairs, grabbing my hat and jacket, heading out the door and to Kyle's house. His mom had secretly invited me over yesterday and of course I accepted. I felt the snow seeping into my slippers and making them soggy, thankful that a few of my things were kept at Kyle's house so I could change into a warm, clean pair of slippers.

I got to Kyle's house and knocked on the door, being greeted by Kyle's mom. She gave me a disapproving look as I just grinned back at her, I knew it would be about still being in my pyjamas. She let me in and I went to go and get my clean and dry slippers, changing mine for those, and placing my soaking wet slippers under the radiator.

I made my way to the dining table and sat myself down, smiling to myself as I heard Kyle get out of the bathroom. I sent him a quick text, _Hey dude, forget to turn your alarm off again? ; )_. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up as I heard him greet his mother. God, he is going to be one confused kid, I smiled and replied with a yes as he asked about coffee. I grinned when I saw him walk in and took my coffee, already with a plate of pancakes in front of me. I began to eat my pancakes and Ike soon joined us, telling us stories of his time in middle school. I smiled to myself as I thought back to some of the adventures we used to have back in the fourth grade. I glanced at Kyle and we shared a little smile, and I think I noticed a small blush form on his cheeks. Aw he was so cute. He has really changed for the better. His curls were a little longer and right now they were tied back out of his face in almost a man bun kind of way. It suited him honestly. His eyes were a glowing emerald green, his eyes looked like they had brightened over time, the happier he was with his life. I admired his face, the gentle dusting of freckles on his face, over his nose and across his cheeks, the way a few stray strands of hair fell around his face, his smooth, creamy skin, pale as hell but it made his hair really stand out, his skinny fingers and how they wrap themselves smoothly around the handle of the mug of coffee. I soon realised that we had both finished and I quickly shook myself out of my little trance. I stood with Kyle and washed up my dishes before we headed upstairs to change and chill out to wait for Kenny and Cartman.

After a while of us just chilling out and talking, I got a text from Kenny. "Dude, Kenny is nearly here-" I said, cut off as there was a knock at the door. We raced downstairs to open the door for Kenny, panting and red faced, knowing that it will look bad to Kenny, especially seeing the look he gave us, smirking as he made his way inside.

"Looks like you guys have been busy," he chuckled to himself, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. "Last chance before fatass gets here," he said, moving to hand us one each. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be smoking, it will kill me, but honestly, I am doing it because I feel like it. No other reason. Kyle, Kenny and I made our way outside to sit on the porch, knowing the smell would go before everyone came home, and we all lit a cigarette each. Cartman didn't like it so we only did it when he wasn't here. He was always running late anyway so its not like we barely had one. We could usually have at least 2 a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. By time we had all finished our cigarettes, we saw a blob walking towards us. That would be Cartman then. We all put out our cigarettes and stood, we would probably head to the power plant to be nosey or try to get into the fair ground that is in the process of being built. Honestly, I don't know why they are building a fair ground. Something about it is only for the families and kids of the workers at the power plant.

We had managed to get into a quiet, unused area of the fair ground and we sat and talked about simpler times, about adventures we used to have and about what we are going to do when we leave school. We could see the power plant from where we were sat and I could see the protest. I think it has been growing slightly bigger every day that place had been built. As per usual, Kyle's mom was at the head of the protest, no surprise there, but the surprise was that kids had begun to join in. Maybe Wendy was there.

Cartman had left, he wanted to eat and we didn't want to move so he left us. So out came the cigarettes again. I smiled to myself as I smoked the cancer stick. I sighed and looked up at the stars next to the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyle**

Stan, Kenny and I had been waiting for Cartman to leave so we could have a little peace and quiet. He never gives up anymore its almost like he is planning something. If I am honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He is such a horrid person. I glanced over at Stan and smiled a little. We had planned on getting our first tattoos together soon. They were booked for tomorrow and we were supposed to be getting matching tattoos.

I had soon noticed that the stars had begun to come up, as we all laid on the grass and looked up at the stars, smiling and telling eachother when we had seen a constellation. I couldn't wait to do this with Stan. I wanted to spend my life with him. I felt myself starting to fall asleep and moved to get up. "I need to go home guys I'm gonna fall asleep out here if I'm not careful and I sure as hell don't want to be getting frostbite or something," I smiled as I watched them both laugh a little.

"Come on then Ky, we will drop you off first," Stan smiled at me. It made sense since my house was before everyone elses. We headed to my street, a comfortable silence soon broken by Kenny making some perverted comment about a woman who had walked past in skin tight clothes.

"How on earth is she not even cold!" I said, staring as I walked past, tugging my jacket closer to myself to try and block out the cold. I shivered a little and moved slightly closer to Stan. Little did I know, this would be the last contact I would have with my best friend.

I didn't even remember going to sleep. I didn't remember going upstairs and changing and getting into bed. I woke the next morning, it was Saturday and we were getting our tattoos today. Little did I know that this small symbol of friendship would be the way I identified his body or I found him. I got up and headed to the bathroom as I do every morning and wash, making yet another mental note to get my hair cut and ask mom to make the appointment for me. I grabbed a bobble once again to tie up my hair whilst I ate breakfast and texted Stan to make sure he was awake. "Morning mom," I greeted with a smile, smelling eggs and bacon, I grabbed a cup of coffee, making one for dad as I knew he would want one.

"Morning Bubbulah," she smiled back to me, briefly taking her eyes off the fried eggs. "You are getting your tattoo today right?" She asked, turning back to the eggs and putting them on plates and calling the rest of my family down for dinner. I nodded with a grin, following mom into the dining room with the drinks for everyone as we sat down for a family breakfast.

It was nice to sit as a family and eat breakfast since we hardly do it in the week. We talked and talked until I heard a knock at the door. "That might be Stan, I have to go. I'll be back soon!" I shouted to my family, grabbing my jacket and rushing out the door. I smiled at Stan, shoving my money and my keys in my pocket and my hands, smiling at Stan. "You ready?" I grinned, making sure I had the design on my phone before putting it back into my pocket. He gave me a nod and we headed to the studio.

After about an hour, we had both got the tattoos done. Stan and I had gotten 'SBF' on the inside of our wrists, SBF being Super Best Friend, and yes I know it might stink of cheese but it is something we both wanted to do and if we regret it later in life then we will change it or get them covered up. For now it is something between Stan and I only know about. We hadn't even told Kenny or Cartman, so only Stan, me and our parents know about it and surprisingly they weren't against it or weirded out by it.

We soon got home and that is when my world started to fall apart. I walked in to see my parents rushing around and getting things together. I stood, confused at the door as it seemed we all had an overnight bag packed and my dad grabbed his keys. I looked to Ike, but he was crying and cuddling a toy. I walked over to him and embraced him, rubbing his back and soothing him. What was going on? I soon saw my dad walk downstairs with some toiletries. "Dad, what is going on? Why is everyone running around?" I asked, still hugging Ike. My dad looked at me sadly and sighed.

"We need to leave. Reactor 4 has blown up," he said sadly. "The whole town is full of radiation and so are some towns around us. We need to leave it isn't safe," He said quickly. My eyes widened as I thought of Stan. What if he doesn't know?

"I need to go and tell Stan! What if he doesn't know?!" I said quickly, standing and letting go of Ike, but instead, my arm was grabbed by my dad.

"Kyle you can't! We need to go! I'm sure that his parents are telling him and getting him out the town as we speak. Kyle we have to go!" My dad said, exasperated as he looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and gave in, shoving our bags in the back of the car and helping to make sure we had everything. When I walked back in, mom was trying to grab everything she could. "Mom we can't! We need to get out of here now!" I said as I quickly headed up the stairs and grabbed one of Stan's hoodies he had left at mine. "Mom come on!" I shouted to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door, shutting it and locking it, just in case we could come back, and heading to the car. As I shut the door, my dad sped off, heading out of town. I watched our house and our little beloved town getting smaller and smaller as we drove away to safety. The only person on my mind right now was Stan. I hope he gets out of here okay and alive.

* * *

 **A/N - I am very sorry for what happened to chapter 2 and 3. Honestly, it looked fine when I had first uploaded it and I don't know what happened to it. I also understand that the uploads of chapters has been a bit all over the place. I apologise, but I do thank you for the reviews! I am working on the next chapter and it will be up asap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hey guys, you will have to bear with in regards to new chapters I have no idea what keeps happening to the writing but I will keep an eye on it and keep on top of it as much as I can. With the update timings, I have a few weeks left of college so it is all go at the moment so updating will be a little slow. Thank you for those of you that been letting me know what has happened with the chapters. I am sorry again about that I don't know what has happened. Thank you for the reviews and I am glad you guys are enjoying the story!**

* * *

 **Stan**

Once I had woken up and I went and got Kyle for the day, as we were going to get matching tattoos to symbolise our friendship. We were getting just a simple _SBF_ on our wrists. I was so happy to see him again. We had been sitting as a family for breakfast but as per usual, Shelly started shouting abuse at me, which ended up in my mom yelling at her which ended up with dad yelling at mom and finally ended in us all leaving, Shelly to her room, mom to her room, dad to the bar and myself to the kitchen to tidy up our plates since nobody else was going to do it. After I had tidied the kitchen and the dining room, I went to the bathroom to freshen up and then leave to get Kyle. I looked at my watch before I left, knowing that if I left it any later we would be late to getting the tattoos.

I made it to Kyle's house and knocked the door, smiling to myself, Kyle answering the door with a smile. "You ready to go dude? Its finally happening!" I grinned to him, taking his hand as he yelled goodbyes to the rest of his family. We headed to the tattoo studio, the both of us slightly nervous, as we made small talk. Kyle was the most nervous of the both of us, and I held his other hand as he got the tattoo. I smiled at him, watching his face contort as it was fine at first, then I could see it was starting to hurt, then I could see that it was fine again. "Is it really that bad?" I asked nervously, biting my lip.

"No no it isn't too bad believe me," he smiled, taking my hand again. Soon enough, it was my turn and I was sat in the chair, my arm on a rest as the tattooist began to permantley alter my body. I wasn't ever bothered about tattoos, and I used to like to imagine myself when I was young as being rather muscular and having a fair few tattoos, and it looks like I am on my way to achieving what I always envisioned. The one thing I don't have is the ability to call Kyle my boyfriend. I looked over at him and smiled a little, biting my lip slightly. I didn't want to watch them doing the tattoo, I knew that would freak me out.

Soon after out tattoos had been finished, we began to head back home. "So, we will meet tomorrow yeah? I want to tell you something anyway.." I said nervously. "And no I can't tell you now it has to wait," I smiled at him. What he didn't know is that I have something planned. I was going to set up something really nice and romantic, and I was going to tell him how I feel about him finally. I know a lot of people would ask why I didn't just say anything to him before we got our tattoos, but honestly, I wanted to wait because then if he didn't feel the same, we could easily change the meaning of our tattoos. I hadn't noticed that we had gotten to our street so I waved goodbye to Kyle and gave him a smile and a little wave.

When I had gotten home, however, I noticed something wrong. I knew we were going away but that wasn't for a good few months and we were taking Kyle. There were packed bags all around the living room, piling up as my mom ran downstairs. "What is going on mom?!" I asked, stopping her to look her in the eyes.

"We need to get your dad back from the pub. Can you go? We need to leave now come on grab a bag and start putting them into the back of the car. Please!" She begged, her hands on my shoulders.

"I will once you tell me what is going on!" I said, not letting go of my mother as she tried to pull away to grab a bag.

"One of the reactors has exploded at the power plant..they have said that we need to get out of the town, its becoming radioactive and its going to be too dangerous for anyone to be here anymore so please can you help!" She said, exasperated as she grabbed a couple bags.

"What about Kyle! I need to make sure he knows and they are safe!" I said quickly, panicking and trying to head out the door before mom stopped me.

"Stanley I know how you feel about Kyle and I know you have a need to protect him and a want to make sure he is safe, but right now I need you to help me to we can get out of here. We can meet up with them and make sure they are okay after alright?!" she said softly, looking me in the eye. I reluctantly nodded and grabbed a bag to put in the back of the car. We had finished pretty soon, mom locked the door and we were on our way to get dad. Once we did, we exited South Park and we watched it getting smaller and smaller in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyle**

Every day, I think about what I have shared. I think about the last face of Stan's I saw, his beautiful smile, the way his blue eyes shined, even his smell. I wasn't concentrating on where we were going, the way in and out of South Park, anything. I was too busy thinking of my friends I had no idea where anyone had gone, even if Kenny and Cartman had gotten out okay. I looked down at the small tattoo on my wrist and let a single tear fall. It was at that moment, that I vowed to myself that I would find Stan again and I would be with him. I vowed that when I found him, I would tell him how I feel about him and then he can decide as to whether or not he wanted to be with me.

After a fair while, we had to keep driving to get out of the radiation zone to where it was safe, there was housing set up and there were emergency packs available that had water and food in it. We would have stopped but we were heading to a family member's house that was just near the temporary housing. I sighed as we finally pulled up to a house big enough for near enough a small village, we got to my aunts house. We all had separate rooms again, since we would basically be living here for a while. I got out the car, picked up a bag and helped to get them inside the house and to respective rooms. I sighed once we had finished unloading and I headed to the room I had. I collapsed on the bed, pulling out my phone. Maybe he had his! I don't think he would be able to charge it, so I won't be able to stay in contact with him for long, but I thought I would try anyway. For a moment, I had a little hope in me that he would pick up and we could get him and his family here too and they could stay here instead of in temporary housing. Boy was I deluded. I had called him. It rang for about a minute and a half, the longest 90 seconds of my life, before it finally went through to answerphone. I felt my tears build up in my eyes as I bit my lip. I had decided I would wait until night to go back to the house and his house in the hope he may have gone back too.

After a quiet meal, my parents thinking I had gone mute all of a sudden, and everyone trying to lighten the mood when you could hear the people from the temporary housing just down the street, everyone went to bed. Maybe the temporary housing would be a good place to start. I could ask around and see if anyone has seen them, and if not, I could go back home. I nodded to myself in my room as I went through everything I had and thought I would need. I had a flashlight, dark clothing so I hopefully wouldn't be seen, snacks incase I got peckish and some other things that Stan may be after or need if I found him. Most importantly, however, I had a photograph of Stan and myself in my pocket. That was something I think I will pick up when I get back, the photo album most of us had with photographs and such from our childhood in it. I smiled to myself and nodded again. I shoved my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys, heading out the door. I'll be getting my car too for sure!

I headed over to the temporary housing and began to ask around to anyone who was awake. Nobody seemed to know who I was talking about or thought they were heading to a family member's house as we did. Others thought they were one of the ones who wanted to stay at their home. I sighed as I started to head back towards the town. I couldn't help thinking at this point how long this search for my soul mate could really be. I knew my way back to town from my aunt's house since we had been going to and from for a while now as they hadn't long moved from New York. We used to go at least once a week, usually just for the day since I would usually have school the next day or I wanted to hang out with Stan and Kenny. It didn't seem like it really took that long, but it was a way away.

I soon got to the house and I unlocked the door, closing it gently behind me, heading up to my room and grabbing the album. Now I could really appreciate how my room looked and how I would no longer be sleeping in my perfectly made bed, I would now never sit at my desk and do my homework, I would never sit on the beanbag and read but most of all, I would never do any of this with Stan.

After looking around my room, I headed to Stan's house, locking my door so nobody would get in. I tried the door, finding that it was locked. That makes sense. I knew where the spare keys were, so I lifted the mat and took the spare key, placing it on my keys once I had opened the door. "Stan? You in here?" I called out softly, sighing when I didn't hear him respond. I heard the back door close and then saw a black figure pass by, but they were too quick for me to see who or what it was. I sighed sadly, going up to Stan's room and grabbing one of his sweatshirts. He was taller and slightly bigger than me so he needed a size up from me in basically everything so his sweatshirts were always cosy and too big for me, but I wouldn't be going out anywhere in it. I looked around one last time, memorizing what his room was like before leaving and entering my car, heading back to my aunt's, climbing back into the bed, now with Stan's sweatshirt on, and falling asleep curled into a ball, as sleep soon took over. I fell asleep quickly, having had a long day I was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Stan/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"As South Park got smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror, I thought about Kyle. I needed to know that he was safe. I fished around in my coat pocket for my phone, only to realise that I must have left it at home. Now how was I supposed to make sure he was okay?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"I sighed and put my head in my hands. I knew we wouldn't turn back now, it was way too late. South Park had pretty much vanished from view at this point. Shelly was driving her car, as we had to take 2, and mom decided I was far too shaken up to drive mine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Hey, Shelly, I have a question. I know we don't get on particularly well, and I know you hate me, but I need to make sure that Kyle is okay so-" I was abruptly cut off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Of course, just let me know when," Shelly replied. I looked at her in shock. "Look," she continued. "I know you love Kyle, I can see it in your eyes. You always look at him in the most loving way, you always smile when you get a text from him, he lights you up inside. I may act like I hate you, but you are my brother. I love you and I want you to be happy. Besides, I have someone I need to check up on too anyway. There is this stray cat that wanders about the garden and I want to make sure the poor thing is okay," she smiled. I smiled back at my older sister and nodded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;""Okay so I'm thinking, right after dinner. You drive us there, I can go and pick my car up, and we look for Kyle, I need to pick a few things up from the house too, and then we get the cat and hopefully, with Kyle, we head back here," I said, glancing outside. The traffic was beginning to back up now, with the volume of people trying to get out of the small town. The sun was starting to set, and I could see the houses in the distance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Mom and Dad decided that we would go to a friend of theirs to stay until we got back on our feet. I'm pretty sure that this 'friend' is dad's music producer when he was Lorde. This guy has a holiday home that is just in the radius that it is safe to live in. We soon pulled up, emptied the cars and settled in to the new house. Mom had only brought enough food for the one day for the time being. I glanced up at Shelly and she nodded. We both had the same idea, we would pick up any remaining food in the house to bring back for her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The evening was pretty quiet for us. We ate, we cleaned up and then we 'went to bed'. I slipped a note under Shelly's door to let her know that we would be good to go in a few minutes. I met her downstairs in the kitchen, my school rucksack on so we could bring things back. I wanted my photo album that the four of us had, so even if I didn't know where Kyle was, I could still see him in my own little way. After a couple moments of me left alone with my thoughts, Shelly met me downstairs and we headed out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"The drive was fairly quiet. Everyone was settling into the temporary housing, nobody was on the roads anymore since everyone had evacuated. I looked out the window as we drove and saw everyone in the temporary housing. They all looked so sad and I could understand why. I wondered how many of them had lost family members or friends and how many of them were looking for people. "I wonder if they will put out like a board of missing people…" I mumbled to myself. I then looked up at Shelly. "Maybe that will help everyone find each other," I smiled a little. Maybe I could do that myself. We don't have anything else to do, and now that we don't have the house anymore, it meant no more school. I decided I would get the supplies I needed and start tomorrow. I'd go to the temporary housing and ask around. It seemed like most people had lost someone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"After what felt like hours, we finally made it to South Park and our home. Everything was exactly how it had been left. Shelly and I made our way into the house and headed upstairs and to the kitchen to get all the stuff we needed. I grabbed the photo album and the bits to make a missing persons board, and we headed out the back way to look for the cat. Unfortunately, the cat was nowhere to be seen. "Lets go and look for Kyle at his house and then head back," I murmured to Shelly. Just then, I heard someone try opening the front door. "Quick go!" I whispered to Shelly, it could be someone scavenging for anything. We slipped out the back door and locked it so nobody could get in and headed over to Kyle's house. I grabbed the spare key from under the plant pot and entered. "Kyle?" I whispered loudly into the empty house. I headed upstairs to his room, looking for him. "Kyle? Are you here?" I whispered. I got no response. My eyes began to fill with tears. I looked around at his room, memorising everything about it before gently closing his door. I thought for sure he would have been here since his car was in the garage. Dejected, I headed downstairs to Shelly and shook my head. "Let's go. I can continue to look tomorrow…" I said quietly, getting into my car. I waited for Shelly to round the corner before I followed her back to this producer's house. Once we got back, I climbed into the bed, pulled the duvet over my head and closed my eyes, finally allowing the tears to roll down my cheeks./span/p 


End file.
